Kiss N' Don't Tell
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: He thought about what he was going to say, but before he could stop again, he blurted out what he wanted. "Kiss me." This story is dedicated to     PurpleTwilight9720, a very talented writer! :D Great job!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or Drake and Josh or the Twilight Saga. Clear? Crystal.**

**So, anyways, lemme hear ya say heeeeey! Or I guess lemme see ya type it… Haha so long story short, heeeeey!**

**This story is dedicated to PurpleTwilight9720 for winning my Chaditition (see what I did there? :D). You keep writing! And thanks for entering! You are awesome! :D**

**So, this is my very first one-shot, and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A perfect god-like blonde teenager with sparkly blue eyes (or at least one of them was…) walked into the room with his usual cool and stuck up attitude. Or, as you would know him as, Chad Dylan Cooper. You easily tell that he was disgusted with the room that he walked in, what the Randoms called the prop house, where their props from each show ended up afterwards. He couldn't stand the craziness and funniness of the room… it was all… so… random.

So Random… yeah, that was where he was. The enemy next door.

However, he was in a happy mood. And though he was always addicted to himself, this was one day where it was extremely necessary to brag.

"Hello Randoms," he greeted promptly.

"Hello Chip," Nico seemed to be the only one who heard him. Then the rest of the cast seemed to mumble a grumpy greeting, though one stayed silent.

She was a very cute, usually bubbling with her positive attitude, somewhat tall brunette with blonde highlights, bringing out her big brown eyes. Her skin, which used to be ghost white, was now kissed by the sun and perfectly tanned. You'd know her better as Sonny Munroe.

Chad caught himself staring at her, hoping to keep his look like his natural attitude, as if he were expecting a greeting from her too, and luckily pulled it off.

She finally looked up from her laptop. "Oh…" she said disappointingly. "Hi Chad."

"Random," he said back.

"Drama king," she shot.

"Diva," he said coolly.

"Jerk face," she scoffed.

"Anyways," he looked up from her, officially annoyed. "What are you Randoms doing?"

"Well, we're working on a new sketch…" Sonny started to say, but Chad, as usual, interrupted.

"Bup-bup-bup," Chad said, which was his arrogant way of signaling someone to shut up. "Do you think I walked all this way from the Falls to NOT talk about me?"

"Oh yeah, because walking ALL the way from the Falls NEXT DOOR is so exhausting," Tawni said sarcastically.

The brunette and the blonde shared a high-five, something that they almost never did and by their looks, you could tell that they were both freaked out by what they just did. However, the whole cast started laughing at Tawni's sarcasm that no one really paid attention to the awkward high-five.

"Oh yeah, funny," Chad said with the same sarcasm which quieted down the room.

"Kay fine Chad. What do you want?" Sonny rolled her eyes.

Sonny was usually so positive and bright. But Chad was her mortal enemy, and there was a reason for her to act the way she did. Or maybe this was all an act? Maybe a way to hide her true feelings? But that was the question. What did she really feel about Chad?

"Well, I'm just going to tell you know that I am going to kiss all of the teen girls in the studio TODAY," Chad chuckled.

"Don't look at me," Zora said quickly. "I'm eleven."

"HECK no," Chad said, dead serious.

Sonny started laughing. "Dude, Chad. There's no way you're going to kiss all of the teen girls in the studio."

"Funny you should think that," Chad said coolly. "Funny, funny little Sonny."

Sonny glared at him. "What's this supposed to prove?"

"Competition. Wesley and I made a bet to see who can kiss the most girls," Chad said. "He's taking on the tween girls."

"Wesley's gonna kiss me?" Zora said, blushing with obvious excitement.

Everyone knew that Zora had a huge crush on Wesley… at least everyone at So Random.

"Maybe," Chad said. "But I'M not a tween. I'm seventeen. A teenager. And that's why I'm taking on all the teens."

"Haha, so you made a bet with Wesley to see who can kiss the most girls? Isn't that a from a Drake and Josh episode? Or was that for dating the most girls? Haha, you watch Drake and Josh? A comedy?" Tawni pointed out.

"Shut up," Chad said, stubbornly.

So… the king of drama likes comedy? Haha!

"Anyways, to make sure I win, which I KNOW I will, I'm going to kiss every teen girl, so get your lips ready ladies," he winked.

The room was silent for a second, until Sonny just burst out laughing.

"I thought you were serious for a second!" she giggled.

"Oh, I'm serious," Chad said.

Sonny got out of her seat. "Really?"

"Really."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

With each word, they both stepped closer and closer…

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

They were chest to chest now, barely breathing. The cast of So Random had looked away. It would pain them to see their perfect America's Angel to even touch, let alone kiss, America's Bad Boy. Chad had quite a reputation. And Sonny got hers the day she got on So Random.

"Good," Chad breathed.

Sonny could feel Chad's warm breath gently tickle her neck, tempting her to lean forward. His lips were just less than an inch away from hers. She was under his spell.

_Oh my gosh, what am I doing? _Sonny thought. _How dare I even THINK of doing this._

The So Random cast had now turned their heads back to Sonny and Chad, as if was much more interesting than staring at a wall. Some… well all… with definitely scared faces.

Chad kept on leaning forward, slowly, obviously wanting Sonny to make the last move.

Sonny lifted up her foot, as she had seen people do in movies and slowly moved one of her hands to her foot, taking of her flip-flop.

_He's less than, like, a centimeter away. It's now or never, _Sonny thought frantically. But what did that mean? There were two choices: kiss him or miss him.

And missing him would be so much less embarrassing and she could skip that annoying rant her cast mates would go through for kissing the enemy.

Before thinking farther, and before Chad could move (finally deciding that HE was going to be the one to crash his lips into hers), she slapped the flip-flop against his cheek.

Tawni burst out laughing as if she were another Sonny.

Chad pulled away. "You tricked me!"

"I was acting!" Sonny said.

"Well, I will eventually get you," Chad sneered.

"Sure," Sonny scoffed. "What's another impossible thing on your to-do list?"

Chad scowled at her, then quickly walked over to Tawni crashing his lips onto hers.

Sonny looked carefully, realizing what Chad considered kissing. What Chad considered kissing meant heavy tongue and really deep lip moves.

Perhaps Sonny wouldn't mind Chad kissing her. In fact, maybe she was even a bit jealous. There was definitely something between them. An "it". And neither could really label what "it" was. They argued bitterly almost 24/7, so the "it" could be just plain bitter hate. But there was something else… they moved like magnets. Yet so different, they were so similar, like they were imperfectly perfect for each other.

And perhaps they were perfect for each other. You know, imperfectly perfect at least.

Chad finally pulled away, ending Sonny's small pang of jealousy.

"Well, that was number 38," Chad winked.

"Ugh!" Tawni pretended to gag. "Someone get disinfectant for my lips, I just kissed a pig!"

"Ew…" Sonny said. "Haha, well, I didn't have to!" she pretend bragged to Tawni.

Tawni rolled her eyes and scoffed.

For the rest of the day, Chad seemed to be everywhere Sonny went, always kissing another pretty teenage girl that Sonny truly envied for a good 5 seconds.

Well, it was 1:00. Right after lunch, and the time when Chad and Sonny had their usual daily argument at the Falls. But that was the thing. Sonny wasn't there. Not at 1:00. Or 2:00. Or 3:00. This frustrated Chad, as he couldn't brag how he was winning with a total of exactly 60 kisses each from a different girl. But maybe there was something more than that. Could it be that he missed her? Could it be that he WANTED to kiss her?

Finally, at 3:30, he decided to go back to the Randoms' place (the prop house). The fact that this was the second time he had come here in a day bothered him, as he tried to make only one trip to the funny, crazy, weird place a week, when it was his turn to pick the fight.

He found Sonny on the couch in front of the television watching things like Twilight and New Moon and stuff.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do sparkly vampires or shirtless werewolves.

"It's time for our fight," Chad said.

"Yeah, fine, what do you want to fight about?" Sonny said dryly.

Her voice was different. A harsh pang to the usual sweet and somewhat angelic tone.

"Something's wrong," Chad thought out loud. Chad felt stupid for saying this, implying that he cared. But maybe he DID care…?

"That's not a topic," Sonny scoffed.

"No, I was pointing out something. Something's wrong with you."

"Wow… what a compliment. Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Caring?"

"Don't get used to it."

Sonny stayed silent watching the screen.

"What's wrong?" Chad repeated.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Love."

"Random, but straightforward. The question is, why?"

"I'm thinking, doesn't a kiss mean REAL love? TRUE love?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Then you're such a jerk for betting that you can kiss more girls than Wesley. None of it means a thing."

Chad considered this, watching the screen along with Sonny.

"Have you ever had true, real love?" she asked.

"I guess… maybe," Chad hesitated before saying more. "Have you?"

"Once," she admitted.

"Oh," I said. "So do you really think a kiss is a symbol of true love?"

"It's in all fairytales, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

He thought about what he was going to say, but before he could stop again, he blurted out what he wanted. "Kiss me."

"I'm not helping you win your bet."

"No one has to know. You're different."

"What?"

Chad hesitated again. This was something rare that he almost never did: hesitate so much. He almost always knew what to say and how to say it. But when he was around Sonny, everything was different.

"No one has to know," he repeated. "Just between us."

"Why am I different?" Sonny demanded.

Her heart had been toyed with plenty in Wisconsin. And Chad was different to her too…

"Well… it's just a feeling," Chad licked his lips. "I can't explain it."

"Are you saying that you like me?" she asked.

"Um… I guess so."

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"A really long time," he admitted.

"Well, lucky for you, I feel the same," she said.

"Really?"

"Really."

Sonny sat up, leaning closer to Chad.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

"Answering your question."

Soon, their lips were pressed against each others, forming a sweet, fairytale kiss.

And best of all no one would know. A kiss and don't tell event. A sweet memory to not be wasted. To be treasured.

Kiss N' Don't Tell. And everything was good that way.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So… what do ya think?**

**Again, this is my first one-shot, so sorry if it's horrible! :P**

**And again, this is dedicated to PurpleTwilight9720. A very talented writer. :D**

**So… um… wanna press that ****super-duper, shiny, amazing, awesome, perfect, cute, beautiful, cool, sweet, hip, modern, attractive, god-like, sparkly, lovely, super button down there?**

**I bet you do. ;)**

**Now seriously press the button.**

**TEEHEE!**

…

**Man, I've got an overload on nigahiga. Sorry :P**


End file.
